I've Just Seen a Face
by Cooper-Gwen
Summary: April, 1926: Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood meet. Sparks fly, and there is quite a lot of musing. Indiana/Marion. EDIT: Now a two part story!
1. Indy

Okay, another fic for the quill_it challenge over on LiveJournal! I'm not that happy with this one, but it's kind of cute, so maybe you guys will get some enjoyment out of it :) Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

The Ravenwood Estate was _huge. _

Indiana Jones stared around in awe - the outside was beautiful, with a fountain, perfectly cut grass, and beds of roses everywhere, but the inside was _exquisite. _There were famous paintings, sculptures, stacks of paper littering the various surfaces in the parlor. It was _perfect. _Indiana was in full archaeological fever mode - _18th century carving, probably Japanese _- and he barely registered Abner Ravenwood's return until Abner's booming voice pulled him from his thoughts.

''Henry, meet Marion. Marion, meet Henry Jones.''

Indiana turned from the carving to face the figures in the doorway, and for a moment, time stood still. The woman - _no, girl, teenaged girl - _was beautiful. Huge blue eyes, dark wavy hair, pale skin covered in freckles...

Marion was staring at him, head cocked to the side, mouth slightly parted. Indiana swallowed, throat having gone dry. ''It's...nice to meet you, Marion.'' He held out his hand, eyes boring into hers.

Marion reached out to take it, offering a surprisingly firm squeeze. ''It's nice to meet you too, Henry Jones.'' She kept her hand in his for a beat longer than necessary, before dropping it, and offering him a dazzling smile – Indy's heartbeat went _off the charts _- as she turned away. ''I'll be down for dinner, Abner.''

Indiana watched her go, dark hair swishing behind her as she ascended the stairs. _Oh, yes. This was going to be a _very _interesting two years…_


	2. Marion

Okay, so this was originally going to be just a little sequel to the previous chapter (which was formerly a stand-alone...) but I decided hey, what the hell, why not just combine them?

Since this is still a fic for quill_it, I won't be adding more chapters to this one. _However, _I do want to write a multi-chaptered Indiana Jones fic! So, any ideas or requests? Encouragement fuels my brain power, people, and it boosts my self-esteem! :)

* * *

If there was one thing Marion Ravenwood _wasn't_, it was easy. No, Marion Ravenwood was basically the complete opposite of easy, and she wasn't going to agree or succumb to _anything _without some kind of fight, and that included falling for Henry Jones.

Marion sighed, throwing her worn copy of _Persuasion _onto her duvet. Damn him. _Damn him. _Damn Henry Jones for coming in here, with his _stupid _face, and his perfectly tailored suit.

Damn him and his warm hand, and hazel eyes that had sent an invisible shock straight down her spine as soon as they had locked with her own blue ones.

Damn him for being in the room only across the hall and two doors down from hers.

Damn him for being just as devoted to and interested in the archaeological bullshit as Abner was.

And damn him for looking so _attractive _despite that last fact.

He didn't even want to be _called _Henry Jones. Just before the salad was served at dinner, he'd mentioned to Abner that nearly everyone called him Indiana anyway, and there was really no need for formalities.

Indiana. What the hell kind of a name was that, anyway? It sounded like someone's dog.

Marion ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers were met with a few tangles. God, she must have been a sight - tangled hair, baggy overalls, bare feet - cute. Not that it was any of Henry - sorry, _Indiana - _Jones' business how _cute _(or not cute, as the case may be) she was at any given time. He had to be at least eight years older than her, if not more, which would put him at twenty five, and off limits.

Probably.

Not that she was thinking about _that, _or anything.

Marion Ravenwood wasn't easy, and she wasn't going to just start swooning over some guy who just _happened _to be staying in her house, and just _happened _to be pretty handsome. It simply wasn't appropriate, especially after only knowing the guy for less than seven hours.

No, she'd give it a week or so. He probably had bad habits, anyway. Maybe he was an alcoholic. Or he smoked obsessively, or he never brushed his teeth. Maybe he was a world-class jerk, or he looked down on women. Marion nodded slightly to herself - all of those things were terrible and unattractive. He had to fit at least two of those categories, it not more. She'd be over this initial..._appreciation _after a few days.

_And if he _does _turn out to be some sleazy wife-beater? _Marion's stomach churned at the thought, before she shook her head - what did it _matter? _She didn't even _know_ the man. This whole reflective thought process was a waste of time - Indiana Jones was going to have to wait until morning; it was too late to be going over this anyway.

Marion settled herself with this conclusion, picking up her book again, and leaning back into the pillows.

(And just for the record, her heart definitely didn't speed up and her stomach _was not_ twisting when footsteps echoed on the stairs, turning into the room two doors down and across the hall.)


End file.
